revenge of Loki and The Master of Evil Dc story
by Soundwave-82
Summary: Justice League looking for the missing members Supergirl, Batgirl and Nightwing come face with a new threat more dangerous than Cadmus leaded by the terrorist leader Red Skull who has set his sights on conquering this world in the name of Hydra and Loki


Justice League unlimited/Avengers Earth Mightiest Hero

Revenge of Loki and the Masters of Evil (DC side)

Chapter 1:

Three months ago

Brazil

Red Skull standing on a clearing over looking through a pair of binoculars at Kobra Terrorist camp he is soon joined by Sin, The Winter soldier and group of five female commandos all dressed in black combat gear their faces are covered with black balaclava they are armed with FN-P90 PDW Sub machine gun each had a different colored arm band and Deathstroke and Ravage

"What so special about this place anyway?" enquired Deathstroke

"During the war the Axis power had a number of back up weapons and storage facilities of ancient artifacts and gold bullions offer stolen artifacts that will are worth quite a bit of money" said Red Skull

"How do you know this anyway" asked Deathstroke

"Simple I know how they operated and I got the information for an Abandon Axis base in Germany when I arrived in this universe and got the chance to pulled the plug of their old foolish leader of the Axis it remind me of the first time I murder him as he begged for me to spare him and know the location of all of the Axis hidden facilities and this Sin you will take Ravage and The Winter soldier and attack the compound we shall follow suit" he said

"Yes father" said Sin

"Do as he says daughter" said Deathstroke

"Understood father" said Ravage

Ravage and Sin head off followed Winter Soldier and the five commando and head towards the Kobra Training Camp while Red Skull watches on from his vantage point with Deathstroke and Crossbone

Kobra Training Camp

The Winter Soldier, Sin, Ravage and Commando proceed to make their way through the Kobra training killing some Kobra that got in their way as they made their Kobra command Centre after they continue towards the building the Commandos proceed to secure different building as Sin, Ravage and The Winter Soldier toward throne room of the terrorist group

Once the trio stormed the throne they are cornered by twenty Kobra soldiers they watch as the leader of the terrorist group makes his way towards the trio

"You have some guts to storm my compound and with five commandos who are you working this time Ravage you father will not protect you this time tell me who you are working is it Bane or the League of Shadow?" asked Kobra

"That none of your concern Kobra who we are working?" said Ravage

"And just who might you be you can't be very smart to follow Ravage and her father to storm the Kobra organization compound tell me who you are working for and I may consider sparing your lives" said Kobra

"My name Sin and I work for my father The Red Skull and I've come to make your supporters an offer join Hydra and live" said Sin

"You miss understand your position Sin you are outnumbered and what makes you can take us all out" asked Kobra

Sin simple clicked her fingers and the five Commandos entered the throne room and trained their weapons at the Commandos as they aimed their weapons at Kobra organization leaders

"You are still outnumber my dear" taunted Kobra as the Commandos continued to training their weapons at

"You See Kobra these Commandos are special trained and they have a Metagene or in our world are mutants each have different abilities and they are the Sisters of Sin and one of them have the ability to multiply themselves so them Sister Dream" said Sin

"As you wish Sister Sin" said one of the commandos who had a red arm band and proceeds to multiply her nineteen times the copies then proceed to disarm one of the Kobra soldier and them and then trained them at the Kobra leader

Just then Red Skull Deathstroke and Crossbone entered the room and walked towards Sin, Ravage the sisters of Sin and The Winter Soldier

"Daughter I shall handle this from here" said Red Skull

"As you wish father I will take the Sisters to the Vault" said Sin

"Nien I wish to inspect them myself once I take control of Kobra and reform it into Brazilin branch of Hydra" said Red Skull as Crossbone then proceed to shot Kobra in the kneecap and he drops to the ground

"You have a choice heir Kobra surrender command to me and I shall spare your life" said Red Skull

"I will never surrender Kobra to you then you have to kill me" said Kobra

"Kill him Heir Crossbone would you do me the honor and kill him his men have already come on board" said Red Skull

"Sure thing Boss" said Crossbone and proceeds to shot dead Kobra

"You had no intention to spare him did you" asked Deathstroke

"Of course not heir Deathstroke if you serve Hydra well Deathstroke and you will be well rewarded betray me and you will die simple as that we have much to accomplish follow me Heir Deathstroke I shall give you your reward" said Red Skull

The pair for a few minutes through the building till they come to a large set of double door and opening the door by place two Axis symbols on the door panels they open reveal a room filled with sixteen four shelved units filled with medium size case and number of shelves filled with long tubes eighteen large crates all had Axis symbols on them

"Like I said before during the war Hitler generals believing that the war was lost had loyal soldier flee from Axis control Germany with as much gold bullions as they could ship out of county via U-boat or civilian cargo ships and Bombers

"Save the history lesson for someone who care how much is in this room anyway?" asked Deathstroke

"one of those case holds 36 gold bars do the math and as promised you will be able to have three case for serves paid or join Hydra and you will be paid well for your continuing services for the next mission is to take control of the criminal underworld of Metropolis and Gotham and perfect means to launder the gold bars" said Red Skull

"You have some guts going into Gotham to take control of the criminal when they have a bat problem I and Ravage will join Hydra if you are going up against Batman or Superman when you go to Metropolis" said Deathstroke

"I think Ravage and Sin will handle things here until we return from Gotham I don't fear costume freaks or this powerless hero he will fall if he cross Hydra path" said Red Skull

Three Days Later

Waterfront

Two Face, The Penguin, Black Mask, Rupert Throne, Dagget, Carl Falcone and number of Gotham underworld character are gathered around the warehouse

"I don't like this could be a police sting to Arrest us with Batman run ever low level thug looking for this Loki joker would have to kidnap his prodigy and the lesbian partner of Supergirl who he also kidnapped" said Dagget

"Keep your hair on Dagget the police won't move on without their little Bats for back-up and he hasn't for six days now he must be busy with League business" said Throne

"We really need to do something about Gordon he is going to be a real problem his task force are full incorruptible official loyal to him I say we take him out then put a dirty cop in his place as the Taskforce leader" said Black Mask

"Are you insane Black Mask if you touch Gordon then Batman will hunt us down till the end none stop the bats" said Falcone as Deathstroke and the Red Skull entered the warehouse as the mobster to face the pair

"What is the Hell Deathstroke?" Demanded Penguin

"Shut it Cobblepott this is my new employee and he here to make you an offer I would strongly recommend taking him up on the offer" said Deathstroke

"I'm here to offer you a partner with Hydra were we will provide you with high end LexCorp and other state of the art weapons and protect from Batman and the police and all I ask for is 80 percent of your profits from your business activities legal and your illegal" said Red Skull

"What that leaves us with twenty percent for ourselves you can't be serious even if you provide protection from the Batman I'm not about to hand over control of my empire to some Black Mask reject I am not interested in the offer" said Falcone

"I like a man with principles heir Falcone but as you have made your point clear that you aren't interested in my other then I am afraid I can't allow a rouge faction to be out there and not under Hydra control I'm afraid you are going to have to die Mr. Falcone" said Red Skull as he removed a Mauser Pistol and proceed to screw a suppresser to the end of the weapon and proceed to execute Falcone

"Now shall we discuss a new other dividing control of the late Falcone empire among you all and a new offer 70 percent of all your profits and we won't be offering a new other don't agree this time I am afraid I will be forced to eliminate you all like heir Falcone" said Red Skull

"I agree to the terms of your offer Mr. Red Skull" said Penguin

"Same here I agree with the Penguin no point dying I can make double once the Batman is dealt with" said Black Mask

"I am in as well" said Throne

"Me too" said Dagget the rest of the mobster agreed with the Red Skulls demands and joined forces with Hydra and they watch as Red Skull leaves the building and is followed by Deathstroke they get into the back of a limo and it drives away from the Gotham Waterfront

Two Weeks Later

Roof of Gotham PD

Batman is meeting with Commissionaire James Gordon the Bat-signal blazing the night sky

"What the problem Commissioner?" asked Batman

"A signal individual has seventeen across Gotham all robberies took place at the same time and they only left the dye backs behind six people have been killed two of those where off duty at the time they extremely talent to be able to pulls this off we think it a Metagene individual or a Metahumans individual that can duplicated herself or himself we are going with the individual Mirror Master we will need your assistance it only a matter of time before this individual target wealth people of Gotham and top of those will be Bruce Wayne we need you to provide him with protection if this person goes after him " said Commissioner Gordon as he handed him a file

"I will have the league assign someone to protect Mr. Wayne while I track down this criminal is there anything else Commissioner" asked Batman

"Any news on Barbara or Kara kidnapping" asked Commissioner Gordon

"Nothing let I'm running ever possible lead Commissioner I promise I will find you daughter you have my word" said Batman and with that he took out a grappling gun and disappeared into the night Batman arrives at the Batmobile and gets into the vehicle he then proceed to start engine and proceed to drive off

Batman makes contact with the Watchtower and Martian Manhunter on a small screen

"What did Commissioner Gordon have to say anyway" asked Martian Manhunter

"Just told me that a simple individual has robbed seventeen across Gotham at the same time he or she was robbing banks across Metropolis, Central City and Coast City these new individual able to duplicate his or herself and like with what Hal informed us about the person robbing they have the same black Octopus I need you to run any know organization with this possible logo we need to know who they are The Commissioner thinks that Bruce Wayne could be a target I need you to send some league members to been seen protecting me" said Batman

"I will send Black Canary, Oliver Queen and myself to the manor what are you going to do Bruce" asked Martian Manhunter

"Run down some leads someone got to know something about them they could be the same people that took out Carl Falcone two months ago this Hydra group could be dangerous I will find someone to talk about them" said Batman as the batmobile signal started to pick up a robbery in progress at another bank

"I speak with you later Jo'on seem a banks being robbed two block from my location I'm going to investigate" said Batman

First National Bank

Sister Dream and her duplicates are proceeding to open the bank vault while a group of Hydra soldiers hide in the shadow eventually the vault door opens and before they could enter the vault Batman showed Sister dream turned to face him as did her duplicates

"Took you long enough I thought I was going have to rob ever bank in Gotham to get you attention" said Sister Dream and her duplicates in unison

"Who are you" demanded Batman looking around the bank at the figure in the shadows as the sound of weapons being aimed at Batman

"my name is Sister Dream and you see Batman my glorious leader Red Skull wants us to make you an offer join us become a loyal Hydra member and we will allow you to control the criminal underworld we will kill those that don't comply with you will think about it no more psycho like Joker one perfect under your control" said sister Dream as she removed her balaclava as did her duplicates to reveal a woman in her late twenties she had short black hair with purple streaks in it and she had blue eyes and black lipstick

"Not interested" said Batman as he continued to scan the room at the Hydra soldiers with their weapons trained at Batman who didn't seem to be faced by the events unfolding around and at the Sister Dream

"Have it your way my master figured you would say no and we have orders to kill you any last word Batman" asked Sister Dream as she drew her weapon and aimed it at Batman.


End file.
